The truth
by Shohair best
Summary: This is my first story and please send me good comments


Series: Truth Name:The Truth ''What is it''.I asked my nastiest friend.Who was staring at me.''Is there anything wrong with my hair''.No nothing is wrong with your hair but something is wrong with your brain i think you should go to to the doctor right now''.Now you see how nasty she is.She says this to me all day to me.And i am sick and tired of it.I try to ignore but she is too anyoying.If i ignore her then shewont tease her with her mouth she will tease me physicaly.I always try to think of an idea to get rid of her but i never get up to anything.She also nastier friends than herself.Three monsters.Todd,Mark and the worst of all John.They are always picking on me.Sometimes three of them and sometimes all four of them.So ti was almost dinner time and i was sitting in my room doing nothing really when the doorbell rang i opened the door and found my best friend Jeff standing infront of the door.I was happy to see him.I had had a terrible day in school and a wanted to see other kids accept those four monsters.So we sat in my room and talked a little while about school.Then the phone rang it was his dad so he had to go.The next day i heard the most terrifing news of my life and then the real horror began.  
  
I woke up early that morning because i could not sleep but i had slep late last night.I dressed quickly i went down stairs Mum offered me breakfast but i refused what had got into me todayu.  
  
I could not think clearly.Jeff greeted me at the school gate."Did you do your science homework" he asked.Whoooa i forgot it.My Science teacher was going to kill me.New trouble I thought.During the science period the teacher called me and told me to stand at the back of the room.Usual.  
  
At the weekend.Atsunday night i felt boring because i had nothng ti do really.becausemy parents were not letting me watch Sunday night Heat.I am a good fan of Wwf.I have many posters of it.I ahve games on computer and i ahve cds which have matches recorded in them. So i was doing nothing just wandering around.I thought of going toward Jeff.No but he would have already gone to sleep.So i decided to go for a walk.It was a cold sunday night.Why couldnt i see anyone on the road or anywhere.  
  
As i came near the end of the city.As there were woods.It was a small city.I had never been allowed to go in the woods when i was a little kid.But now i was a teenager who was 17 years old and now my mum and dad would say nothing.  
  
As i entered the woods.I heard someone saying something.Something really cruel and dissapointing and when i heard it.I almost couldnt rest my soul.It was the worst thing I had ever heard.  
  
It were the three monsters.They were talking.We have to put her somewhere.So no body can find her.But where should we put her.I snaked up and was about to see when i heard them say is anyone sneaking on us.I immeadately backed of.And went toward my street.What were the monsters talking.How many were there.Loads of questions to find out.  
  
The next i found out what had really happened thta my nastiest friend Alicia had been murdered. I nearly stumbled out of shock when i heard the news.Did the three monsters have anything to do with this.I had to find out.  
  
As my mum got to know about this thing she nearly canceled my school and my all outdoor entertainment.  
  
It was everywhere in the news.Anyone could hardly go out.Everybody had fear in mind.And all sorts of questions. I thought about the three monsters.Did they have to do anything whith this.I had got it. I was going to write a repot in the police about what i had heard in the woods the night ago but still i had to find more about it so i would have reasons for the whole thing.  
  
So on that saturday i went to the police station and told them the whole thing. So they arrested the threee monsters and asked them tons of questions. They said that they found the dead body in the woods . The police asked them why they were trying to hide the body. So no body could find it replied Todd.We have got to think about it said the officer. But anyway alicia parents were the most worried and sad people in the whole world at that time.They couldnt wait to find who the murderer was. The next day the police found out that Alicia was murdered with a red knife.I was at Jeffs house when i heard this news.As i went to the kitchen i found a red knife.It nearly scared me to death.I heard the door open i quickly changed my expression.He had a girl with him.He said that she was his ftriend .Hi i said.Hi she replied back.When Jeff went to change.She told me that she knew who the murderer was.Who is it i asked.She told me and showed her badge she was a police officer.I m here to look what he does.Good i said. 


End file.
